sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haute Cuisine
Haute Cuisine is series of quests provided by the chef in Prosperidad, who appears only after completing Advanced Medicine and Town Supplies. Quests Haute Cuisine I ; Intro : This chef was renowned back east, but he moved here searching for authenticity in this untouched land. He needs help assembling a recipe. ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 5 Chicken Meats and 5 Arizona Sunflowers (Requires 2 inventory slot) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine II ; Intro : Our dear chef wants to break with tradition and cook up somethin' no one else has eaten. Can you help him out? ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 10 Sheep Meats and 5 Saguaro Blossoms (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine III ; Intro : The chef wants to dabble in Spiny Hackberries now. Not sure why, they always taste rotten to me, but... to each his own, I suppose. ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 15 Spiny Hackberries (Requires 3 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine IV ; Intro : The chef wants to dabble in perspective. He wants to serve traditional roast pork with a side of apples, only he's gonna call it... 'Apples with a side of Boar.' ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 10 Boar Meats and 10 Wild Apples (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine V ; Intro : Chef wants to mix blueberries with the tough sinew of buffalo. Tenderness and strength in one dish! ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 15 Buffalo Meats and 5 Blueberries (Requires 4 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine VI ; Intro : Chef wants to refine the ratios and perfect his 'Apples with a side of Boar' dish... ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 20 Boar Meats and 5 Wild Apples (Requires 5 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona and Oregon ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine VII ; Intro : Chef declared that the people of Arizona are philistines incapable of appreciating fine cuisine. He wants to 'enlighten' us. ; Outro : That's fine... I guess. Try to put some more effort in the next delivery. ; Items to collect : 15 Sheep Meats and 15 Armadillo Carapaces (Requires 6 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Arizona ; Rewards : Haute Cuisine VIII ; Intro : The chef reckons folks'll be more willing to eat unusual food if it looks pretty. He needs help making his dishes as pleasing to the eye as they are to the palate. ; Outro : You're a philistine just like the rest of them, aren't you? Then go, I don't need help from the likes of you. ; Items to collect : 30 Tiger Lily Flowers (Requires 6 inventory slots) ; Quest item(s) found in : Oregon ; Rewards : Category:Quests Category:Arizona